1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument and a medical manipulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally known medical manipulator is a master-slave type medical manipulator including a master manipulator operated by an operator and a slave manipulator that operates on the basis of signals sent from the master manipulator. A surgical instrument has a treatment part for treating a treatment target portion by remote-control operation, and is attached to the medical manipulator.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-277157 discloses a medical manipulator that enables a plurality of treatment parts appropriate for treatment to be switchingly attached to the arm of one slave manipulator.